In internet protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS) networks it is common to assign communication devices a primary session border controller (SBC) and one or more secondary SBCs. When the communication device is unable to register with its primary SBC, the communication device can resort to registering with a secondary SBC. When the communication device is unable to re-register with the secondary SBC, the communication device can resort to another secondary SBC. This process can continue in a round robin fashion until the communication device returns to the primary SBC.